The Little Sea Witch
by Larsie0316
Summary: When a sea which is everything but evil & a mermaid princess is nothing but a brat, you can't help but guess nothing good will come out of a deal these 2 have, especially if a handsome prince is in the middle of it all! MxNxS
1. The Deal

"_The Little Sea Witch"_

By: Larsie

This is my short story and I hope you guys like it! I basically wrote this story because I had to write the "real story" behind a fairytale for my English class last year and I chose "The Little Mermaid" in Ursula's POV. =P But while writing it I though it would be a good fanfiction story so…..I hope you guys enjoy it ^-^

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, just what they do in this story ^-^ but Higuchi Tachibana **is the** owner/creator of this anime/manga so she is the rightful claimer ;P

- I also **do not** own the story of the Little Mermaid to which the story is almost based upon.

* * *

Now if you were to first hear about a sea witch I bet you'd imagine a big, fat, ugly, mean, evil witch that is always up to no good, right? Well, I'll tell you right now that I was not in the slightest bit like that, in fact, I was the complete opposite! I was a skinny, nice, mostly quiet, humble sea witch that would help anyone or thing! My name? Well it's Mikan Sakura, and this is the true story of how the love of my life and time was tragically taken from me by a snobby, ignorant princess named Sumire.

All my troubles started on the day that princess swam into my home and interrupted my lunch...

"Sakura, Sakura… SAKURA!" she yelled making my ears ring.

"Yes?" I said loudly from my kitchen.

"Sakura I need your help! Come out here now!" she said rudely.

"Okay coming!" I said loud enough for her to hear me while I swam to my living room with my lunch. "Hello Princess Sumire." I said with a fake smile as I politely bowed to her.

"Yea. Hi." She said crossing her arms.

"So what do you need help with Princess?" I said biting into my coral and sea cucumber sandwich.

Then all of a sudden she suddenly swam right up to my face with huge hearts in her eyes. "I found a really, REALLY cute guy and I want to make him mine…but…" she looked away silently/dramatically, "HE'S A HUMAN!" she shrieked in horror making my ears hurt.

"Ahh," I said rubbing my ears. "I see your problem…Well…Yea I could help you." I said setting down my sandwich and walking over to my potion cabinet. "Lets see…what will I need?" I said opening my cabinet and looking around in it. "Oh I need this, this, this, that, don't forget this, that, and this one." I said grabbing several bottles. "So what does he look like?" I said carefully swimming back to my previous spot.

"Well he has incredible raven hair, brilliant crimson eyes, a dazzling smile, and the best part…he's a Prince!!"

I nearly dropped the bottles when I heard her, '_No way could she be talking about Natsume?_' I thought putting down the bottles to go get my cauldron.

"Hey hurry it up! _MY_ Prince isn't going to wait for me forever you know!" she said impatiently.

"Sure…" I said lost in my thoughts.

I started to mix the several potions together making sure that I didn't accidentally add too much, or too little, and when I was done I placed a spiral shell into the concoction, so it could absorb the potion.

"I'm almost done; all I need now is a couple of things from you." I said pulling the shell out of the mixture.

"Sure, what?" she said eying the shell.

"Well for one thing I need you to sign this contract." I said giving it to her. "It basically says.." I started when she said, "Whatever I don't care. Just give me a pen." I rolled my eyes at her and handed a pen. She signed it quickly and I continued, "The other thing I need from you is, well…your voice." I braced myself for her reaction which wasn't so appealing.

"WHAT!! Why must I give you my _precious_ voice!?" she screamed at me. I calmly told her that if I didn't get it then the potion wouldn't work, and that there was no other way of doing it.

"Fine…whatever, as long as I get my prince." She said flinging some hair off her shoulder.

"Okay, but before we start, I need to tell you some very important stuff that will happen to you after I do this." I said calmly.

"Okay fine." she said starting to get impatient.

"First of all, right after I'm done receiving your voice you will start to go through a transformation," she interrupted again saying "Wait, when I do that transform-a-thingy, will my _beautiful_ face change?" she said examining her face in a nearby mirror.

"No, nothing about your _beautiful_ face will change." I said annoyed.

"Good, now what were you saying?" she said still looking at her face.

I sighed at her narcissism and continued, "I said that you will start to go through a transformation into a _human_, which means you'll get legs and more importantly you WILL NOT be able to breathe underwater anymore." I paused to see her reaction which was nothing so I continued, "Secondly, you will only get 7 days to get the prince to kiss you or else you will turn back into a mermaid, and I'll have to report this to the king." As soon as I finished the last sentence she started yelling…again.

"What! If I don't get him to _kiss_ me I'll turn back into a stupid fish and you'll tell my DADDY!!" she said nearly making me deaf.

"Yes…now may we get started?" I said looking down at the shell.

"Sure" was all she said.

_To be continued…_

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Well tell me when you review the story ;) I have this story all done with so you guys don't have to worry about me not finishing it =] I'm just gonna put it into several chapters ^-^ I'm not sure if all of them are gonna be this short though -.- Well anyway I hope you continue to read this story =D

~See Ya on the net!~

--Larsie--


	2. A Plan in Action

"_The Little Sea Witch"_

By: Larsie

Thank you CARohanne, sapphireangel09, & amulet-anime7 for being my first reviewers for this story!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

CARohanne- Hehehe thanks =D About your question if you want the end of the story I could come up with a little chapter about how they met for you and other people who have the same question ^-^

sapphireangel09- That's exactly how it is, I hope you enjoy it =]

amulet-anime7- Yup! I think it's more interesting that way =D Cause if you copied the exact story line, to me, can get a little boring and plus you'll already know what will happen in the story if you already know the original story =P

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!! =)

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, just what they do in this story ^-^ but Higuchi Tachibana **is the** owner/creator of this anime/manga so she is the rightful claimer ;P

- I also **do not** own the story of the Little Mermaid to which the story is almost based upon.

* * *

As they say, the rest was history…

…well not quite…

After I received her voice, as planned, she turned into a human and I had to help her to the surface quickly so she could breathe. When I brought her to the nearby shore I told her that I would be holding on to her voice, but she just ignored me and motioned me to go away as she pulled some washed up cloth around her body.

I finally left her because I could hear some people coming our way and I could care less if they turned out to be, what the humans called…"creeps"…so I swam to a near by rock to watch the current events unfold.

To my surprise though I saw a dog come charging at her while she ran away from it and hopped onto a rock…I was officially amused, so I continued to watch her when I saw, to my surprise, Prince Natsume there! I felt a sharp pain in my heart, over the years I in fact had fallen in love with Prince Natsume. I had loved everything about him ever since the day I first laid eyes on him, but…I always was such a coward and I never brought myself to turn into a human and tell him how I felt…

Now look at me! Look at what I was doing!! I was helping the person I hated the most steal him away from me!

I couldn't watch them anymore as she stumbled into him arms and looked passionately into his eyes. I swam away from the rock choking back tears.

Since Sumire had traveled to the surface world I never could get Natsume out of my head, I would check in on them from time to time and occasionally when I would watch, it would be quite amusing. Like this one time she started to comb her hair with a fork! I mean…come on…how dumb could you get?!

However, there was this one time when Natsume and her were going on a…date…and they were going into a very romantic boat scene.

As I watched them I saw that they were getting very close to a kiss and I couldn't bring myself to watch him be taken away by her…she didn't deserve him!! So I merely interrupted their intense moment by commanding some nearby eels to tip their boat over.

I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't just stand by and watch some bratty princess end up with my one true love, I had to do something…

After that I knew what I had to do…

…I had to take him for myself!

"I can't do this anymore. Watching them being together like that, it's just too painful!" I said shaking my head in frustration. "But what can I do? I can't just put a love spell on him." I said thinking of something, and then I got it, the perfect idea.

As soon as the idea popped in my head I started looking for it. "Where is it?! Gahh! I don't remember!" I said starting to get aggravated, then after an hour of turning my home inside out I found it at last! The sea shell that held within it Sumire's voice. "I just can't do it anymore." I said quietly grasping onto the shell tightly, "Not anymore…"

I quickly got to work on my plan to save Natsume from a very unpleasant life. I had turned the shell into a necklace so that I may wear it close by in case anything happened, I also casted a spell on myself so that my voice and looks would change so Sumire wouldn't be able to recognize me. My long flowing brown hair had turned pitch black, my chocólately brown eyes had turned blue, my round face was more slender and longer than it already was, and I had a _super_ petite yet long figure, even though I already had a petite figure.

Needless to say I looked _very_ different.

Finally after all the preparations were done, I needed to get my plan into action.

I planned to meet him that night when he normally would go outside to relax from the day, when mostly everyone was asleep. As I walked along the shore towards him, I couldn't help but sing what Sumire had sung when I put her voice into the shell, it must have been a reaction to wearing it. As I came closer to him I could tell that he had heard me because I could see that he was staring at me.

"Girl down on the beach, what is your name?" he yelled to me.

"My name is Miu…may I have of your name sir?" I yelled back staring up at him.

"My name is Natsume," he said climbing over the guard railing and jumping down to me, "Prince Natsume." He finished standing right in front of me.

Needless to say, I was very impressed, but I had to concentrate and stay focus on my plan…even if that meant I fell more in love with him.

"Wow you sure know how to make a young lady feel special don't you Prince Natsume? You know, you didn't have to jump down here." I said gently smiling.

"Yeah, but I wanted to meet you in person since I heard your singing. You're rather good at it you know." He said smirking.

I couldn't help but start to blush…he just complimented me…even if I am lying to him.

"And you're quite cute when you blush." He said smirking again.

I started to blush even deeper so I started walking away.

"W…well thank you very much." I said stuttering

"So where you going?" he said following me.

"No where in particular, just walking around to clear my mind." I said trying to calm down.

"Mind if I join you?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nope" I said starting to blush again.

For the rest of the night we just walked and talked about our lives, dreams, and other things as well. Even if I had to tweak some things to fit a human's persona, I told him the whole truth about me as he did the same to me. I felt so close to him, as if I knew him my entire life and if he knew the _real_ me.

"Ahahaha! You did that to your father?!" I said laughing

"Yeah! And the next thing I know, he's taking the sword away from me and stomping off towards his room!" He said smirking at the memory.

"Well I don't blame him…I mean…you totally mutilated his favorite royal cape!!" I said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah I guess." he said sliding his hands back into his pockets.

It was almost dawn by the time we got back to our original meeting place…it would also turn out be the area in which he would asked me something very near and dear to my heart.

"Miu?" he said stopping

"Yes Natsume?" I said turning towards him.

"Can I ask you something?" he said looking up at the night sky.

"Sure, what is it?" I said back.

"Well I know that we've only known each other for only a few hours, but…" he said turning back towards me.

"But?" I said confused,

"But I feel like I've known you my _whole _life and," he said going down on one knee, "I was hoping that you would stay with me for the rest of my life as my queen?" he said looking deep into my eyes, at first I couldn't comprehend what he just said to me and said…

"Wha...what do you mean?" I said stuttering.

_To be continued…_

* * *

So that was the second chapter =) I hope you guess enjoyed it ^-^ I actually put the 3rd chapter into this one cause if I didn't this chapter would have been super short XD

I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays!! ^-^ I know I am!! To everyone Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! =)

I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter =D

~See Ya on the net!~

--Larsie--


	3. The Proposal

"_The Little Sea Witch"_

By: Larsie

Sorry it took me so long to up load this chapter! . I've been meaning to upload its just that I've been busy with school and what not -.- so I haven't really had the time to work on this chapter but I did today =)

So without further delay here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!! =D

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, just what they do in this story ^-^ but Higuchi Tachibana **is the** owner/creator of this anime/manga so she is the rightful claimer ;P

- I also **do not** own the story of the Little Mermaid to which the story is almost based upon.

* * *

_~Recap~_

"_Miu?" he said stopping _

"_Yes Natsume?" I said turning towards him. _

"_Can I ask you something?" he said looking up at the night sky. _

"_Sure, what is it?" I said back. _

"_Well I know that we've only known each other for only a few hours, but…" he said turning back towards me. _

"_But?" I said confused, _

"_But I feel like I've known you my whole life and," he said going down on one knee, "I was hoping that you would stay with me for the rest of my life as my queen?" he said looking deep into my eyes, at first I couldn't comprehend what he just said to me and said… _

"_Wha...what do you mean?" I said stuttering. _

_~End Recap~_

"What I mean is…will you marry me?" he said standing up while still looking into my eyes.

I couldn't help but feel shocked; I mean the love of my life just proposed to me!

All these feelings started building up in my heart that they just wanted to come bursting out all at once! So I said with all my heart,

"Yes…yes I will!"

I then jumped into his arms filled with bliss. He in return was really happy with my answer and we went into the castle to tell his royal advisor, Narumi, about our engagment.

"Ahh…Prince Natsume are you sure that she is the one?" Narumi said smiling at the two of us.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Miu is the one I want to make my bride and queen." he said gazing at me, while I gazed back.

"Very well sir. I shall the start preparations for your wedding immediately." He said smiling.

I was so happy that I almost didn't notice Sumier hiding behind a pillar on the second-floor listening and looking down on us, evilly glaring down on _me_ with such hatred. She ran off to the room she was staying in with pure frustration and hatred, and I for one loved every single moment of it.

We had planned the wedding to be that evening because we both wanted to be married that same day. It was also the 7th day of Sumier's transformation as human, her time would be running out and she would have to turn back into a mermaid.

_~.~_

It was a rather rushed wedding but I couldn't complain, once I was aboard the "Wedding Ship" I felt nothing but contentment and...sadness.

"How long am I going to have to play this game?" I said in the Bridal Room, "I mean I just can't believe that I'm here right now, on this ship, and am going to marry the love of my life." I said looking into the mirror and changing back into my normal state.

"Natsume doesn't love _this_ me, but the _other_ me." I said crying softly to myself.

Little did I know, Sumier had forced a seagull to _spy _on me and report back to her with any vital information.

"Oh. My. _GOSH_!" Sumier screamed in her head.

"That little _WITCH_!! If she thinks that all of a sudden she can steal away _my _Natsume then she has another thing coming!!" she yelled in her head while throwing a hairbrush at a mirror, breaking it into millions of pieces.

As the boat was about to leave bay, Sumier quickly snuck aboard and told some fish to go tell her father that she was in trouble and needed his help.

"Hahahaha! Now this little _thief_ is going to pay!!" she mentally said as she worked her way to the Wedding Deck waiting for the right time to strike.

"We're ready for you now." said the maid that was helping me with my wedding preparations, "Okay." I said looking at her thought the mirror and then sighing.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She said getting my vale and putting it on top of my head.

I hugged her and said "Thank you so much." she handed me my flowers and replied softly, "Your welcome."

I smiled at her and then left the room to walk to the aisle.

_  
To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

So that was the 3rd chapter finally =P I hope you all enjoyed it =) Even though it was kinda short. The next chapter should be up sooner than this one took to upload so look forward to it sooner!! Well hopefully ;D

(I had to re-upload this chapter because of some mistakes that I placed in the story . I'm Sorry!)

I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter =D

~See Ya on the net!~

--Larsie--


	4. The End

_"The Little Sea Witch"_

By: Larsie

Here's the next and last chapter of "The Little Sea Witch"! Thank you to the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story! ;P Well I hope you enjoy the last chapter! ^-^

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, just what they do in this story ^-^ but Higuchi Tachibana **is the** owner/creator of this anime/manga so she is the rightful claimer ;P

* * *

_~Recap~_

_"Hahahaha! Now this little thief is going to pay!" she mentally said as she worked her way to the Wedding Deck to wait for the right time to strike. _

"_We're ready for you now." said the maid that was helping me with my wedding preparations, "Okay." I said looking at her thought the mirror and then sighing. _

"_You look absolutely beautiful." She said getting my vale and putting it on top of my head. _

_I hugged her and said "Thank you so much." she handed my flowers and replied softly, "Your welcome." _

_I smiled at her and then left the room to walk over to the aisle. _

_~End Recap~_

When the music started to play I could see all the guests turn towards me as I walked down the aisle, but the person _I_ was the most concentrating on was Natsume. He looked so handsome standing there in his royal outfit and waiting for me. I felt like the happiest and luckiest woman in the whole world as I saw him stare at me with so much love, as I walked up to stand next to him he pulled up my vale he said,

"You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world and heavens right now." I blushed while I continued smiling at him.

Before the sermon could even begin, the clouds in the sky started to turn black and the ocean started to churn with anger and frustration.

"Oh no" I whispered to myself, looking out towards the sea with fright.

I knew what was happening…this wasn't just some random storm to coincidentally hit my wedding…no…in fact it was worst…King Jinno was coming.

People started to panic when the sea started getting rougher, clouds started pouring down rain, and the wind started to blow fiercely.

"Miu hurry! We have to get inside!" Natsume said looking at me worryingly.

I stared into his eyes as a placed my hands on his face and started to get closer to him, but as I was just about to kiss him someone tackled me to the ground, leaving Natsume standing there in shock. I felt the person who attacked me rip something off my neck as I heard Natsume say, "Sumier?"

I looked up and saw Sumier near me with the shell in her hand. She didn't pay attention to Natsume calling her name, instead she just glared at me with so much anger and hatred she threw down the shell and let her voice come back to her.

"Ahahahahaha! You little _WITCH_!" she yelled at me while pulling my hair. "Did you _honestly_ think that that I wouldn't find out that this is you _SAKURA_!" she yelled throwing me back onto the ground.

"Wha..whats happening? Who's Sakura? " Natsume said in disbelief and confusion.

"Ohh my! Sakura, you didn't tell him? Oh well? Nothing like the present to tell him what you _could have_ told him in the past right Sakura, or should I say, Miu?" she said in her snobby tone.

"What! Miu? You're Sakura!" Natsume yelled over the raging storm.

"Sakura," I said standing up, "is my last name…my real name is Mikan!" I yelled back. When I finished my sentence the water under the boat started to glow.

"Daddy's here!" yelled Sumier while she walked over to the prince and grabbed his face. "To bad…I really liked you." She said winking at him and then walking over to the edge of the boat and saying, "3, 2…" and by 1 she started to glow and when the glowing stopped the girl that stood there only a second ago, was now a mermaid. "I never thought that I would like being a mermaid again? Thank you Sakura!" she said forcing herself to standing up and then throwing herself over the edge into the water.

The waves started to die down a bit, as did the wind and rain. Suddenly the boat started to shake violently and a great wave of glowing water rushed out of the sea and next to the boat.

"Mikan Sakura!" A great voice said as a figure started to appear out of the glowing water.

"Who is that?" Natsume said to me.

"It's King Jinno." I said looking at the figure making Natsume look also.

The figure within the glowing water finally was taking shape, it showed a middle aged looking man with glasses, black hair, a crown atop his head, holding a trident, and having a half human/half fish body.

"Mikan Sakura you have gone too far! You jeopardized my youngest daughter's life and did witchcraft on her so that you may use her for your own selfish needs." he said controlling some water to wrap around me, making the spell on myself disappear and bringing me to his eye-level.

When Natsume saw this he completely freaked out and yelled at me, "Your one of _them_!" Hearing this made my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

"Yes I am!" I yelled fighting back tears,

"So what you told me were all lies?" Natsume yelled at me clearly devastated/angry.

"No!" I yelled back crying now, "What I told you, they were all truth! Even the one that I didn't get to say yet!" I yelled crying hysterically now.

"What you have done is unforgiveable…Mikan Sakura I sentence you to _DEATH_!" King Jinno yelled to me while raising his trident over his head.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled with all my might…but it was too late the bolt of lightning that King Jinno had summoned struck me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed violently.

It was over…my plan failed…I died...

After the king had killed me he dropped my burnt body into the ocean and went back into the sea. Natsume had screamed my name over and over again as he stood by the ledge, frantically looking for me. The sea was finally calm, the wind came to a steady halt, but the rain…the rain didn't go away. Confusion and shock were settling in with all of the people aboard the boat, they didn't know what to think, what to do, or what to say, so they didn't do anything. The prince finally gave up on looking for me and realized that I was really gone; he fell to the floor and punched the ground. He looked up to the sadden sky above and said, "I love you too...Mikan…"

After that Natsume never saw or heard from Sumier or the sea again, and because he did truly love me in the end, he made me a grave saying:

"Mikan Sakura,

The wife I never had,

but The love that I will always keep."

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_

So that was the last chapter =D What did you guys think of the story? I hope you all enjoyed it ^-^ and you can always tell me what you thought about it by leaving me a review! =) I'm also thinking of re-doing my 1st story "The Other Side of the Mirror" because I recently have been re-inspired to write again =)

~See Ya on the net!~

-Larsie-


	5. Alternate Ending

_"The Little Sea Witch"_

By: Larsie

Surprise! Here's an extra chapter! I hope that some of you guys will like it! And don't forget to review! =)

Disclaimer- I **do not **own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, just what they do in this story ^-^ but Higuchi Tachibana **is the** owner/creator of this wonderful anime/manga so she is the rightful claimer ;P

- I also **do not** own the story of the Little Mermaid to which the story is almost based upon.

* * *

_~Recap~_

_After that Natsume never saw or heard from Sumier or the sea again, and because he did truly love me in the end, he made me a grave saying: _

"_Mikan Sakura, _

_The wife I never had, _

_but The love that I will always keep."_

_~End Recap~_

That's it, my story, the real story as to what happened. No, there was never an overly cautious flounder, or a crazy seagull named Scuttle, just lies, love, and death. Now just how I'm I tell you all of this exactly? Well I guess King Jinno didn't know that a simple lightning strike can't kill a sea witch, like me.

The End

...

Or Is It?

I sighed as I finished writing, "Well I'm done." I said smiling and organizing a pile of paper.

"Wow! I can't believe that my story was this long!" I said looking at how thick it was while putting it onto a piece cloth and tying it up along with a note on top saying,

'_To Natsume, look for me…_'

"I hope he finds this…" I said hugging it closely. I quickly put on a hooded cape and walked out of my house silently into the late night.

It has been little over a month since my supposed "death" and I had in fact left the ocean.

Yup, that's right! After King Triton and fried me, I had awoken at the bottom of the sea floor and changed back to my original non-burnt self. I decided that if someone were to find me, they would report me to the king and he would kill me, for real. I couldn't have that happen so I left all my stuff behind and started my new life on the surface world. My name is now Mikan Sakura and I live in a small house within Prince Natsume's kingdom.

How do I feel about Natsume?

Well I'm still in love with him and Natsume…well…I suppose he still loves me. Since my "death" he has declined 7 wedding proposals! A lot right?

Anyway what am I doing right now? Well I'm actually, on my way to the palace, well…the back of the palace to be precise. You see, Natsume still likes hanging out back there after a long day, and today before he gets there I'm going to leave him this gift there showing him that I'm still here and waiting for him.

As I walked closer to the palace I started taking the back roads that lead strait to the back wall. Luckily for me, I was able to find a loose stone that allowed me to easily get in and out of the palace grounds a week ago. As I pushed on the big stone out of place it quiet started to move and when there was enough room for me I made my way to his favorite relaxing spot.

"Almost there…" I said whispering to no one as a got closer.

Finally I made it to his spot. Luckily I beat him there so I placed the story on the ground hoping that he would find it. As I was getting up I hear someone's voice yell at me,

"You there! What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Prince Natsume staring at me.

When I saw him I so badly wanted to run up to him and hug him, never letting him go, but I know that I can't because he wouldn't remember my _real_ face…so I ran away.

"Come back here!" he yelled after me. Tears started to leak out of the corner my eyes,

"No! No crying!" I whispered to myself as I moved my way out of the hole and out to the road not realizing I left the opening open.

Natsume's POV

"Who was that?" I said running forward to see which way the person left.

"Why were they here?" I said looking back at the place where they had stood.

"What is that?" I said walking closer to something that was on the ground.

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure that, that was a girl just now." I said stopping in front of the object. I bent down to see what it was and surprisingly it was addressed to me,

"_To Natsume, look for me…_" I read it aloud…then it struck me.

"No it couldn't be..." I said removing the cloth from the thing inside swiftly.

It was a book entitled, "The True Story of Mikan Sakura".

"Mikan!" I looked toward the way the person ran, "It was Mikan!" I said in an eager voice while running in the same direction she ran, still holding the book.

I soon came across a small opening in the wall that lead to the other side,

"So that's where you came from." I said crouching down a little to get a better look of the opening.

Mikan's POV 

"I can't believe I forgot to close the opening." I said running back to the hole while my hood fell back from the wind. As I got closer I saw something moving from the hole.

"What is that?" I said quietly and scared.

Natsume's POV

As I got out of the hole I noticed someone standing a few feet away from me, but I couldn't see their face because a cloud was passing under the moon's light. And then in almost a second the cloud passed and I could see her face as I started walking closer to her.

Mikan's POV 

"Mikan…" the person said to me in a disbelief tone.

I looked up to see Natsume in front of me,

"Natsume …" I said in the same type of tone. His face brightened up at the sound of my voice.

"I'm back!" I said happily smiling with tears of joy running down my face as I ran to him. I jumped into his arms with such delight as he spun me around with pure bliss.

"I thought you were dead?" Natsume said to me breaking our embrace.

"Hehehe not quite." I said smiling at him.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters to me now." He said hugging me again.

"I couldn't agree more." I said hugging him back.

We broke away from our hug and finally after waiting for such a long time we kissed. It felt so good, so right…as if all my worries were suddenly disappearing right before my eyes, and Natsume was the one making them all go away. Finally after breaking our kiss Natsume said,

"Mikan I love you."

"I love you too, Natsume." I said staring into his eyes. Then we kissed again with so much love and passion.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

So that was the alternate ending to this story, not well written but hopefully you guys got what I had imagined. I know that some people might not like it but that's why it's an alternate ending =) I've been meaning to fix the last 2 chapters, after I was done with story I remembered that the "last chapter" was actually an alternate ending . I was meaning to fix it but I had school to deal with and now that I'm on break I finally remembered that I had to fix it X) Thanks for reading!

~See Ya on the net!~

-Larsie-


End file.
